naruto the red xeno emperor
by superzilla2016
Summary: naruto was takeing a stroll in the forbbiden section of the forest of death when he was attacked by a red facehugger and was empregnated witha red queen what would become of our hero
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO THE XENO EMPEROR

"iam the emperor" = speech

'I am the father of this hive'=thought

"_I am the queen"= _xenomorph speech

"**I am kyubi"=**kyubi talking

'**I am a '= kyubi thought**

It is a nice day out the sun shining the birds chirping kids playing in the streets moms gossiping to each other and our hero a blond twelve year old boy with an orange tracksuit he was traveling through the forbidden section of the forest of death his curiosity got the better of him and that's when he saw it a giant metal…..thing (**I suck at describing things like this so just look up UD-4L Cheyenne drop ship) **and once again curiosity took control entered the ship and once he did he found the place a complete wreck a few hours later he was in the cargo bay and found an odd looking vehicle it was a dull grey with huge wheels two, two barrel things that look like they turn and in side of said vehicle was an odd looking egg this looked like it opened like a flower if the lines on top of it were any hint and it was red un fortunately for him the egg opened and a red spider thing jumped out and latched on to his face then everything went dark when he woke up he looked and the spider was dead he rubed his sore throught and decided to leave hours later he was in his bed sleeping not relising in his sleep a red worm thin bust out of his chest and took rest hext to his body the hole in his chest healing and then a red…..creature snuck in his apartment and took him and the worm and arrived at the crashed ship rather quickly and placed Naruto in the throne room of the colony the lone serpent dug underneath the ship then as naruto slept he was cocooned in thick red chakra and red resin and in a sealed cage a giant red fox chuckled '**soon Naruto, soon your true dream will be accomplished**' as he thought about the talk he had with the chest buster in the cocoon Naruto was changing

Time skip

We find an old man behind a desk filling out paperwork but he wasn't paying much attention he was more worried about a boy he saw as his own grandson its been three weeks since he disappeared but today was a special day for you see today was the day Naruto was going to hatch out of his cocoon and his 'daughter' couldn't wait to finally see he fathers new form thanks to the old one as she calls him she was able to inherit emotions through her host turned father she was still getting used to it but the one she felt the most was worry she was worried if her father would accept her as his daughter or not and then it happened the cocoon started to crack and expand and finally in an explosion of red light she saw him her father the first pure male xenomorph the first emperor and he was glorious he looked closely like a one of her royal guards his head was that of a xenomorph warrior but a few differences for one he still had his face but his eyes were gone and in their place were empty sockets as black as the void the crown was very different instead of the usual dome head with ridges along the sides his dome went back like notmal but had four horns go out the back two on each side and on the crown of his forehead was a glowing green sac his body was normal but the ribs looked like they fused together to form one big chest plate his arms were skinny but bulky but the elbows had two spikes jutting out of them and connecting the forearm and his biceps was an elastic membrane on each hand were three long clawed double jointed fingers were the claws also glowed green his legs were like that of a dog but bulky and meant for fast movements his tail instead of the usual arrow head tip it was a wide double spiked where one spike was shoter than the other and bladed and he had the usual four tube like appendages on his back then and he stood and looked at his daughter now she practically panicked will he love her or hate her he smiled at her as he walked to her and that's when she noticed his height he was five feet taller than her and he reached out to pet her dome "its good to finally see you my lovely daughter" he said as he smiled "_its very good to see you too my father" _she said through their mental link then he hissed calling the xenomorph that took him from his apartment "bring the old hokage here immediately" he ordered the runner left in a quick hurry the hokage just left his office for the night when all of a sudden a red creature landed right infront of him the frightened old man immediately went into a battle stance but as soon as he did the runner held up its hands in surrender and started to point in the direction of a certain training ground "something I should see" he asked the runner who nodded and waved its arms as to tell the old man to follow and so he did and soon he was standing in front of two giant red creatures one taller than the other then the taller one spoke to him in a very familiar voice "welcome to my hive…jiji" he said grinning showing off his pearly teeth

**And cut that's a wrap of the first chaptor **

**Hoped you all like it **


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO THE RED XENO EMPEROR **

**PART 2 **

**Dissclamer – I do not own Naruto nor aliens **

"iam the emperor" = speech

'I am the father of this hive'=thought

"I am the queen"= xenomorph speech

"I am kyubi"=kyubi talking

'I am a '= kyubi thought

"welcome to my hive…jiji" he said grinning showing off his pearly teeth "Naruto….my boy is that you" at this the red giant nodded his crown nearly scraping the ceiling "my kami….what happened to you" at this Naruto chuckled "I gained a family and its all thanks to the kyubi he gave me a daughter and she has given me grandchildren" at this he looked at her and she at him "and I couldn't be prouder" at this the red queen nuzzled her head against his chin and at this six red xenos carrying children and following them is there parents and when they were all in the throne room the xenos let the children go and they ran to their parents "welcome to my hive…forgive me for scarying your children but I needed to talk to you" at this a young girl about the age of twelve she had indigo hair pupil less violet eyes wearing a purple nighgown decorated in orange foxes "I know that voice…naruto-kun is that you" she asked "yes hinata-chan it is me Naruto uzumaki….im sorry if I scared you but I needed to talk to you and your father…now as to what happened to me I found this place and I found and odd egg this egg hached and out came a red spider creature wich we call facehuggers and as the name sounds it latched on to my face and laid an embryo in my chest and this embryo developed into a baby xenomorph called a chest buster called such cause it bursts out of the hosts chest killing the host but since I had the kyubi sealed inside of me I didn't die and the kyubi wanting to give me some form of happiness used the fluid and DNA of the xeno queen that was left behind made me as I am…..forgive me hinata I know how you fell about me but as I am….your clan let alone your father would never let us be together" at this hinata loward her head and was about to cry until hiashi her father and head of the hyuga clan "actually Naruto-san since I am head of the clan I can give her permission to court someone or not and hinatas happiness im my top priority second only to my second daughter hanabi so if the two of you want to be together its fine with me" he said smiling all the other councilers shocked to see emotion out of the stoic hyuga "do you wishe to be with hinata-chan" said Naruto looking at hinata and she looked at him with determination "yes I don't care how you look I will always love you" at this Naruto smirked "then step forward hinata-chan"she steped right next to him on his left and red liquid looking chakra came out of his hand and covered hinata after a minute the chakra disappeared and a xeno came in carrying an egg "now hinata lay down on the floor and stay calm I gave you enouph of kyubis chakra to keep you alive so don't worry about dying and at this a facehugger hached and crawled up her baddy and latched onto her face "now that that is over let me explain the workings of the hive and at this four different xenos walked or crawled into the room they all looked similar yet different in body build they all had skinny arms an bulky legs and a bony boddy and four appendages along there back but that is where it ends the tallest one had a ridges along the side of its dome its legs like that of a human its tail like a spine with looked like a spine dyed black with an arrow tip end the second tallest was practically a coppy of the first but it had a smooth shiny dome and legs like that of a dog the third is is a bit smaller than that and legs lie a human other than that it's the same xeno type the fourth is amaller only because it is crouched doun on all fours this one is very different its dome is long and wide and has greenish yellow sacks along the side and it splits making a U at the back and the top two of its back appendages are on its shoulders leaning back its arms are like narutos along with the tail "now in order from tallest to smallest fist at seven feet tall we have the warrior caste there are our first line of defense they are fast and very powerful in hand to hand and the acidic blood prevent the opponent to use close quarter weapons like tantos or kunai…then we have the lurker caste they are our hunters and second line of defense they are very fast but physically weaker than the warrior caste but they make up for it in there hard to track speed then we have the drone caste or casteless if you prefer these are our fourth line of defense they have not yet matured into and adult yet so he does not have a caste yet only the lurkers are born the others have to wait till maturity to become a caste then we have the spitter caste these are our thid line of defense they those sacks along there dome contain acid that they…well….spit …..oh! I forgot to mention we also have the boiler caste they live in the flooded system you used to get here they are blind so the hunt by sound but they explode spraying there acidic blood every wereany questions" he explained then a man with shagy black hair dark sunglasses and a coat that covers half of his face raises his hand"I actually have a lot of questions….first…ive noticed you never said you have a final line of defense im just curious if you just have the four or not" he said calmly at this Naruto smirks "yes you are right we actually have sixe lines of defense the last line is me…the fith line we do not have yet our first in this line shoud be here soon….ah here she is now" at this a warrior walks in and kneels in front of Naruto and the queen welcome are you ready to advance at this the warrior nodded and at this cracks started to appear every were on the red xeno and it started to expand and grow till it was fifteen feet tall and then it looked like a smaller version of the queen except without the extra hands "this is our fifth line of defense the praetorians or royal guards if something happens to the queen then the praetorians fight to see who is the strongest and the winner becomes the new queen now then what is your other question" he asked "yes earlier you said the lurker caste was born in there caste…I assume this is because they are born differently" he said/ asked "ah that reminds me' at this he holds out a piece of paper "tsume inuzuka this ia an agreement from us stating that should a xeno of any caste be fond at your compound you have the right to kill it without problems from us…for you see I forbade the xnos to not go within 50 meters (164.042 feet if you didn't know) of your compound" as he said this tsume grabbed the paper then asked a question of her own "thank you but why take such precautions" "ah you see the answer to that also answers shibis question…the xenos are born from humans while the lurker caste id born from four legged animals like dogs wolves and cows but mostly dogs and wolves" at this tsume pales "I see you if a uhhhh" "xenomorph…or xeno for short" Naruto interrupted "right a if a xenomorph is seen within our compound they are looking for dogs to impregnate so you gave me this to give me permission to kill them" "exactly I do not want an incident between us kiba is like a brother to me though he get on my nerves a lot although there is a loop hole for us should the xeno hold up a piece of paper then that means he is delivering a message between me to you if he doesn't then you may kill them" "I see thank you…if you want I could send you the elderly dogs that we have to put down anyway" at this Naruto shakes his head "the elderly no matter the species deserves to go peacefully…the xeno birthing process is very painfull I don't wish it on the elderly…..unless they harmed me" at this he smiles "Naruto do you have anything to do with the disappearances over the past weeks" asked hiruzen "me no…my daughter however has she kidnapped your advisors and the civilian council and any civilian and shinobi that has harmed me in the past….we take care of our own we are a close family" and with that they left then he looked at hinata and smiled as well as the queen excited to have a mother for the first time

**END **

Ok that's the end of the second chapter hope y'all liked it please coment


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO THE RED XENO EMPEROR

PART 3

**WOW! Im actually surprised this story is doing so good 13 favs and 14 reveiws and 7 reveiws im actually very proud of myself and thank you to all of you who faved followed or reviewed and I will ty to correct the problems that have been pointed out to me **

**Dissclamer – I do not own Naruto or aliens **

"iam the emperor" = speech

'I am the father of this hive'=thought

"I am the queen"= xenomorph speech

"I am kyubi"=kyubi talking

'I am a '= kyubi thought

LAST TIME

They left then he looked at hinata and smiled as well as the queen excited to have a mother for the first time.

NOW

It's been three weeks since he last saw Naruto him and the shinobi council agreed on one thing.

Don't fuck with naruto's hive.

Of course that meant not telling the rest of the council if they did it would cause civil unrest possible civil war and/or riots so they decided not to tell.

And hiruzen has to say…naruto makes a great father/grandfather he was proud of him. And he had to say that when he went for a visit yesterday and saw Naruto telling stories to the hive.

He thought the chest busters were kind of cute in an odd sort of way. He even told a few stories the bad part however is his daughter still kidnapping all those that hurt Naruto.

He's just glad hinata hasn't come out of her cocoon yet if she found out she would all but declare war. And he shudders to think of what the end result would be…unfortunately the civilian council is starting to notice.

The missing persons and the council has noticed the missing shinobi it won't be long before they put the pieces together. But little did he know that hinata was about to wake up….and she is pissed.

He could tell do to the loud shriek that destroyed all the glass in the village…pissed doesn't even cover it.

**MINUTES EARLIER **

He called the entire hive to the throne room so everyone could witness the birth of the first pure female empress. Over the three weeks Naruto and the queen grew so he had the drones expand the throne room.

But right now Naruto was anxious and so was the queen they watched hinata's cocoon closely. Then suddenly the cocoon ckracked and then exploded and standing there in all her glory was the new hinata who looked like a feminine Naruto.

Naruto stood and walked to his mate and nuzzled her head with his. "it's great to see you hinata-hime" said Naruto lovingly "its great to see you to my love" she said nuzzling his head in return. "hime my I introduce you to your daughter" Naruto said bring hinata to the queen "_it's a pleasure to finally meat you mother" _she said through the mental link hinata walked up to her and pet her head.

"it's a pleasure to meet you to my daughter" she said smiling then her smile grew sour and she turned to Naruto "the kyubi showed me your childhood…did it actually happen" even though she didn't have eyes Naruto could tell she was glaring.

Naruto just lowered his head and didn't say anything but for hinata that's all she needed to know and. Her fury grew so big she had to let it out by screeching.

**PRESENT TIME **

We join hiruzen in the council room apparently when everyone heared the screech that destroyed all the glass in the village the civilians immediately call for a meeting demanding for answers.

"SILENCE!" yells hiruzen "now I know you are all worried but I will tell you now that there is absolutlly no need to….." at this point a lurker jumped through the window and with a very squeaky voice he said "panic" and with a cough hiruzen stands "I assume you have a message for us runner.

At this the lurker nods and holds up a piece of paper. An anbu drops down from the ceiling and hands the paper to hiruzen who opens it and reads it out loud.

"dear breakfast, lunch, and dinner 'sweat drop' I hinata hyuga uzumaki empress of the xenomorph hive I have sent this message to demand compensation for my husband Naruto uzumaki's suffering at the hands of this village. I demand every single offender handed over for punishment. If my demands are not met I WILL declare war upon this village and you all will be punished.

Empress

Hinata hyuga uzumaki

At this the civilian council became outraged and demanded that these creatures be executed. At this hiruzen sighs and looks at the runner "tell hinata…" the xeno hisses at him for his disrespect "my appolagies please tell empress-sama and emperor-sama to expect the full council to talk about this" the lurker nods and leaves. Everyone follow me

**MINUTES LATER **

They were standing at the opening of the hive when a warrior walked out and moved it head telling them to follow. Hiruzen and the shinobi council followed the civilians didn't want to but knew they had to follow.

It took them a few minutes but they eventually found the throne room and. When the civilians saw the three giant red xenomorphs one with a giant egg sack attached to her the shit and pissed themselves.

"welcome to our hive hokage-sama" said hinata at this hiruzen bows "thank you for seeing us under such short notice empress-sama" at this the shinobi council bow as well.

"have you brought the compensation I have demanded" hinata states looking at the civilians then smileing.

"No I'm sorry but I cannot accept your demands thay are too high you would be taking almost the entire village" at this hinata jumps up and slams her tail **"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ABUSED THE MAN I LOVED. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL A SIX YEAR OLD BOY THAT HES NOT EVEN WORTH THE LIFE HIS MOTHER AND FATHER THR FOURTH FUCKING HOKAGE SACRIFICED THEMSELVS TO SAVE NARUTO IS NOT WORTH THERE SACRIFICE. HOW DARE THEY TELL NARUTO THAT HIS FATHER WAS A NO NAMED MAN AND HIS MOTHER WAS A FUCKING WHORE. THEY PRAISE THE FOURTH AS IF HE WAS FUCKING KAMI BUT TORTURE HIS OWN SON AND TRY TO KILL HIM."**

As this was going on the big yellow puddle underneath the civilian council kept getting bigger and bigger "forgive me empress-sama but I still can't do it is there any thing else I could do"

at this hinata sits back down and ponders "bring them back" she said and hiruzen tils his head in confusion "bring minato and kushina back from the dead then I will drop the charges I hold against the village and I will also drop the threat of war"

at this hiruzen stiffens and at this tsume walks up "empress-sama no such justu exists….but how about we do give Naruto our daughters to be his mates to further the hive and we will send our prisoners of all kinds to this hive." At this hinata, Naruto, and the queen look at each other "give us a week to disscuss this." Said Naruto

**END **

**And that's chap 3 once again thanks to all those who fave followed or reviewed this story but now I don't know what to do so I will leave it up to you all should I give Naruto a harem or keep it stricklly naruhina leave your vote in the reviews I will make the dead line a week from now so the next chap will be delayed till then **


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO THE RED XENO EMPEROR **

**Ch4**

**Last time **

**Dissclamer – I do not own Naruto or aliens **

"**iam the emperor" = speech **

'**I am the father of this hive'=thought **

"**I am the queen"= xenomorph speech **

"**I am kyubi"=kyubi talking **

'**I am a '= kyubi thought **

**Last time**

"**empress-sama no such justu exists….but how about we do give Naruto our daughters to be his mates to further the hive and we will send our prisoners of all kinds to this hive." At this hinata, Naruto, and the queen look at each other "give us a week to disscuss this." Said Naruto**

**Present time **

It's been a little over a week since the council has talked to Naruto and hinata. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining the village busy with sales and missions it was a pretty peaceful day.

They are still waiting for a response the council was having their weekly meeting. When a lurker burst through the window holding up a piece of paper. An anbu wearing a cat mask grabed it and handing it to the hokage. Who opened it and all it said was "we need to talk" "it seems we are being summond" and so they get up to leave.

**Quickly to the hive **

They enter the hive to see nauto telling the hive more stories and it seems the hive has increased in size. And they seem to have four praetorians "it seems your family has grown Naruto-kun" said hiruzen.

"hey jiji it's good to see you and you right we now are 200 strong infact we are waiting for the new queen to be born so she can start a new hive as is tradition once she becomes a praetorian" Naruto said as he smiled.

Then hinata spoke "that is not why you're here…come on out" she called and out from the shadows pops out a man with long black hair pale white skin with the most vile, evil eyes you could ever see. "orochimaru" called out hiruzen "hello sarutobi-sensei" answered orochimaru

"orochimaru here gave us quite the offer he offered to bring back narutos parents and. give Naruto mates and his failed experements for our hive and in return we help him destroy the leaf and we leave him alone…..can you beat that" said hinata.

At this hiruzen is shocked that they would consider making a deal like that then tsume poped up. "How about we make the same deal as before but we also hand over the villagers that treated Naruto the worst and. I know of the jutsu orochimaru is talking about it was developed by the nidame hokage but its not a true revival Naruto".

At this Naruto cockes his head "and how so" "think about it naruto your parents aren't going to be truly alive and. on top of that they follow the casters that what you want Naruto is for your parent…to become undead slave." At this Naruto lowers his head in shame and when he speaks you can hear the sadness in his voice "I just want to meet them."

Was all he said at this tsume walks up and places her hand on naruto's shin "it's ok Naruto I can understand how you feel we can do the justu but it will only be for a day will that do" "as long as it's only for a day" at this Naruto snaps his fingures and a group of warriors jump and kill orochimaru only to find out it was a mud clone

"Speaking deals are there any volunteers to be my mate?" asked Naruto. At this hiruzen spoke "yes actually they were actually your childhood guardians anko mitarashi, hana inuzuka, kurinai yuhi, and yugao uzuki were they first to volunteer" said the old hokage.

"_that a rief me was_ _araid you'b gib daddy someone he don know_" said the queen to every ones shock while Naruto and hinata smiled proudly and Naruto faked cried "im so proud of her oh my baby girl is all grown up and said her first sentence it makes a father proud" he declared.

"for give her about her speech shes just learning to form word and cant pronounce right" spoke Naruto then Naruto looks at his daughter "no boys till your 30" at this hinata smacks him upside the head "18" said hinata

"yes dear" at this all guys includeing hiruzen made a whipping sound and declared "**WHIPPED" **"now back to topic I want the owners of the risingdragon, the grocery store on 5th street, and the BBQ place since my lovely daughter killed the worst of the worst of my husband's abusers they still go free" at this chosa akamichi a big man wearing samurai armor and red hair walked up.

"Empress-sama I am choza akamichi and head of the akamichi clan it is my clan that owns all restaurants but ichiraku ramen if BBQ has wronged Naruto in some way I wish to know." "when Naruto ordered food he was served a piece of shit covered in semen a sake bottle of piss and a side that emitted a deathly green fog"

At this choza get furious "well instead of the manager….ill give you all the employees who worked that day…can you tell me the date"at this Naruto spoke up October eighth at six o'clock" at this choza nods expect them tomarow afternoon

The queen then turns to her father "father" "yes musume" he said ashe looks at her "i justhad a thought if you take on multiple mates what gonna happen to me and mother" "aw my daughter don't worry ill never neglect you the hive or your mother you are all important to me….understand" as he finished his statement he rubed her dome

"Yes father I standed" at this Naruto chuckles "that's good" "daddy can we con….cont…..geb on lebbon" said the queen "of course and the word u were looking for is continue say it with me…con" "con" "tin" "tin" "ue" "ue" "con…tin…ue" "con…tin…ue….continue" she said and she gasped "daddy I taught new word

"that's right musume im very happy and proud of you" he said smileing at her "if you excuse me council I must" he looks at his daughter who knew what he wanted she was so excited she yelled "CONTINUE!" with a smile

A few hours later the civilian council was at a secret location"who does that demon think he is…just because he found a new family and has conection to the hyuga doesn't mean shit" said a male councilor with long blond hair and looked like her weight 300lb "I agree I saw we kill him tomorrow night and with this they all nod and leave

In rice country

"DAMN THAT OLD MAN!yelled out a pale man with long black hair "lord ororchimaru is something wrong"asked his motst loyal ass kisser a man with silver hair glasses and a purple outfit "yes kabuto it seems my old sensei out betted me " I see

"And what are your orders my lord" "wait…we wait till the right moment….nobody says no to me" he said as he laughed


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO THE RED XENO EMPEROR **

**Ch 5 **

**I apologize for not writeing an announcement in the last chapter so Im gonna say it now as you have red in the last chapter the end result was harem so for the people who wanted a pure naruhina story do not fear I am currently thinking up a story im just trying to figure somethings out you will see when it come out and I would like to say sorry for not writeing in so long I got a new computer and bought elderscrolls anthology and was busy with that then with dragon age inquisition so with that outta the way on with the story **

Dissclamer – I do not own Naruto or aliens

"iam the emperor" = speech

'I am the father of this hive'=thought

"I am the queen"= xenomorph speech

"I am kyubi"=kyubi talking

'I am a '= kyubi thought

**Last time **

**A few hours later the civilian council was at a secret location"who does that demon think he is…just because he found a new family and has conection to the hyuga doesn't mean shit" said a male councilor with long blond hair and looked like his weight 300lb "I agree I say we kill him tomorrow night and with this they all nod and leave **

**In rice country **

"**DAMN THAT OLD MAN!yelled out a pale man with long black hair "lord ororchimaru is something wrong"asked his most loyal ass kisser a man with silver hair glasses and a purple outfit "yes kabuto it seems my old sensei out betted me " I see **

"**And what are your orders my lord" "wait…we wait till the right moment….nobody says no to me" he said as he laughed **

**Present time **

The hive was a busy place every one was cleaning even the warriors .For you see today they were expecting there new empresses but.

None was more excited than the queen and her mother and father. Naruto for obvious reasons hinata she was going to lay down some rules.

But the queen she was excited to meet her future mothers. And she wished she could help but she was stuck on her damn egg sack she hated not helping but thankfully her father stayed at her side keep her company

She told him he didn't have to stay but he refused to move. And soon they heard was a group of footsteps. All the xenos got in there place forming two single file lines on each side of the walkway.

Naruto just to make them feel special had someone deliver black carpets just for this occasion. Since the hive is covered in red resin if they got red carpets it would not be seen and there.

For pointless and then the girls entered only for the xenomorphs to bow. As they pass one of the ladies had purple hair tied up in a pinapple brown pupiless eyes. With a tan trench coat a fishnet suit d-cup breasts brown miniskirt held with a black belt with metal shin/feet guards.

Her ame was anko mitarashi.

The one next to her was a girl with long brown hair tied into pony tail black eyes and a red fang tattoo on each cheek. A chunin vest zipped half way up showing off her c-cup breasts. With dark purple biker shorts and blue sandals.

Her name is hana inuzuka

Next to hana was a woman with long black hair crimson red eyes wearing a crimson kimono with white roses. She had blue sandals on

Her name is kurinai yuhi

And the last girl with long purple hair dark grey eyes (I gues I looked at pictures and can't figure out the color wearing the usual jonin attire

Her name was yugao uzuki the girls were actually amazed at what the hive looked like anko had to admit the red resin looked cool and she liked the idea of an entire hive bowing at her feet.

"Greetings lovely ladies it's been a while hasn't it" said Naruto as he bowed his head "to my right is my beautiful daughter kushina…we named her after my mother and to my left is my lovely fist mate hinata"

"Greeting I'm so happy to have more mothers its great having daddy and momma hina I'm so executed to have more mommas" said the newly named queen anko ran up to hug her leg

"Aww aint she just precious I swear im gonna be a very good momma for you and the hive" she said with great excitement "yes im sure you will…and musume the word is excited not executed, executed is being killed for committing a great crime" kushina nodded

"yes daddy" she said nuzzling his chin the girls just cooed at this and that was when one of the gurds at the hive entrence ran in at high speeds

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" the red lurker cried out Naruto quickly stood up "please calm yourself what is wrong" "grandfather large groups of humans coming with fire on a stick and weapons they look mean and are in large numbers" said the lurker

At this Naruto gets furious "go to jiji and tell him we are under attack and tell him to bring backup" the xeno nodded and left using the emergency exit and then he turned to kushina "ok musume you go into the egg chamber an protect the eggs" he

He turns to hinata "hime-chan I need you to go with her…girls im sorry our special day is ruind so how would you like to kick some ass as payback" he said grinning the girls grinned in return. Then they heard stomps and turned to see the civilians and there council.

Naruto looked closely and saw shinobi jonin and ANBU units with them "alright demon you think just because you have your hive and connections to the hyuga clan gives you the right to make demands of us well you will pay for that!" yelled a pink haired howler monkey council woman and. Naruto stood up and mentally gave the command to attack the next thing they know acid rained down upon them. As warriors and lurkers ambushed them as well as praetorians quickly the floor filled with blood gore and organs.

One civilian had his belly sliced so his guts would flow out one had his head crushed another had her arm torn off and beaten to death with it as the xeno yelled out "quit hitting yourself quit hitting yourself hahahahaha!"

One shot his tongue through a girls scull but the xenos lost some to the shinobi due to some fire jutsus but not nearly enough as the civilian's side did

It was a long and bloody 5 minutes till they heared a loud "STOP!" and it was as if time instanlly stoped one guy even stoped dieing as a xeno had his tail in his chest.

They all turned to see the hokage and a platoon of ANBU "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE CIVILIANS ATTACKING AND INVADEING CLAN COMPOUNDS IS AUTOMATICALLY WORTH EXECUTION FOR TREASON!" yelled the elder hokage and then a red xeno lurker ran in carrying a child a child with pink hair

"mommy yelled out the civilian child then the pink haired council woman who somehow lived was running up to her "sakura-chan! She yelled only for Naruto to grab sakura and pick her up out of her mother's reach.

That was when the hokage spoke "Naruto! Put the child down" Naruto outraged about this whole affair yelled out "**NO! I WILL NOT THEY ATTACKED US, KILLED MY GRANDCHILDREN THREATEN MY WIFE, FIANCES, AND MY DAUGHTER. THEN THAT PINK HAIRED BICH WILL WATCH AS I USE HER DAUGHTER TO GIVE BIRTH TO THE NEXT QUEEN" **then an odd looking red face hugger jumped and latched onto sakura's screaming face.

At this hinata and kushina come out of hiding kushina was scared she never saw her father so angry her kurinai noticed this and went to comfort the poor girl.

"I DEMAN RETRIBUTION FOR THERE ACTIONS THEY ATTACKED UNPROVOKED!" yelled Naruto who is slightly calmed down then they guy with the xeno tail still in his chest yelled "hey! I have a fucking tail in my chest and no heart can I please die now!" hiruzen looked at him and nodded " thank you…gah" and he died and the warrior removed his tail kushina feeling broken hearted about the loss of her children.

She couldn't help but cry out "MY BABIES, THEY KILLED MY BABIES!" she was about to attack but Naruto held her back "let me go!" she yelled as she fought against her father.

"IM GONNA KILL THEM! IM GONNA RIP THEM APART…..FATHER LET ME GO NOW!" Naruto having enough turned her around grabed her by the shoulders "HEY!... calm down they won't get away with this I promise" he said as she calmed down he let her go.

"jiji I am a very forgiving man but I won't forgive this if they don't get punished then then consider this a declaration of war. As he said this hiruzen sighed and looked up at Naruto with determination in his eyes and then Naruto saw a look in his eye he never saw.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**And there we go again sorry about being late I'll try to keep it updated sooner bye bye now **


End file.
